The Prostitute
by Mere55555
Summary: The team needs help from an unlikely source. Hotch has a hard time accepting her help but eventually he warms up to her and she helps him in more ways then one. Hotch/OC
1. Chapter 1

"MY TEAM, I NEED YOU IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW." Hotch yelled as he walked out of his office. "JJ CALL GARCIA TOO." She nodded and picked up the phone to call her. Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau, aka JJ, quickly gathered up their things and headed for the conference room.

It was a couple minutes before Penelope Garcia was able to make it there, but once she was in, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, aka Hotch, shut the door and started the meeting.

"We've been asked to help capture Stone McCaid." Hotch stood at the head of the table.

"The gun smuggler?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. Strauss was given orders for us to find a way to catch him. We can get him on smuggling girls, prostitution and drugs but what the Bureau really wants to catch him on is the weapons. It's a matter of National Security." He looked around at all his team members. They were busy taking notes.

"And how are we going to do that?" Prentiss asked.

"That's what we're here to figure out. Any ideas?"

"We could put surveillance on him and his contacts." Reid suggested.

"Too obvious. He'd spot us right away. He's used to people following him." Hotch turned it down.

"Can we pretend like we're selling weapons? Something undercover?" JJ suggested.

"The FBI has already tried that. The two agents were killed once he found out they were undercover."

"You said that he deals in prostitution, on your next case across country, why don't you find a prostitute, one you find somewhat trust worthy, and put her undercover? He probably knows all the prostitutes around the DC area so across country should be fine. He'd expect someone with weapons and drugs, but would he expect a young prostitute?" Garcia suggested.

"We could use a real agent instead of messing with an untrustworthy informant." Rossi suggested turning to Hotch.

"No, Garcia's right, it'd have to be a girl who knows what she's doing. She'd have to convince him that she's only there to be a prostitute. An agent would try too hard to convince him to let her in whereas an informant would concentrate on the job well enough to get him to believe her. Plus, you wouldn't expect an agent to sleep around with a bunch of men would you?" Prentiss asked.

"Okay, so what does everyone think of picking up an informant?" Hotch asked looking around the room.

"I think it'll work. She should be young though; the younger the better. There's a higher probability that she'll listen to us and not turn on us once she's inside." Reid agreed.

"So that's the plan we have. I'm going to go report it to Strauss, JJ see if we have a case somewhere out west." Hotch picked up the files and left the room. His team headed back to their offices and desks.

An hour later JJ came into Hotch's office. "Hey, did Strauss approve the plan?"

"She did on the condition that she meets the girl first."

"Well I found us a case in Arizona." She handed the file to Hotch. He took it and began reviewing it.

"Good work, call the team back into the conference room." He handed the file back to her.

"Yes sir." She nodded and walked back out of the room.

"Alright everyone," Hotch was the last one to enter the room. "We have a small case in Scottsdale, JJ will brief us in a minute, once the case is done we're going to find our prostitute. JJ." Hotch sat down and let JJ take over.

A few days later the team was done with their case in Scottsdale. They were getting ready to go out and find a girl that would help them with McCaid. Hotch split the team up into groups. Hotch, Morgan and JJ went in one direction while Prentiss, Rossi and Reid went in another.

"Man all these girls are too trashy, too drugged up or too old." JJ complained.

"We have to keep looking. This has to get done." Hotch said watching out the window.

"There. What about that girl? She looks clean enough and young enough." Morgan pointed to a girl across the street standing by herself.

"She looks too young. Pull over there." Hotch instructed. Morgan did as he was told and the group climbed out of the truck.

"Excuse me Miss?" Morgan called out to her. She turned around, saw the three of them then began walking across the street.

"Wait." Morgan jogged after her.

"I'm waiting for a ride from a friend." She called over her shoulder.

"I bet you are." JJ whispered to Hotch.

"I just want to ask you a couple questions." Morgan caught up with her on the other side of the street.

"I'm with the FBI," He started when she stopped.

"I have to go." She started walking away again.

"If you don't come back and answer our questions, you'll be arrested for prostitution." Hotch hollered after her as she was more than twenty feet away.

She stopped. "What kind of questions?"

"I'm not yelling so you can come back here." Hotch pointed next to him.

She looked at all three of them warily before she walked back.

"How old are you?" Hotch asked.

"Old enough." She said avoiding answering the question.

"That's not what I asked." He was getting annoyed.

"Does this have anything to do with the questions you wanna ask me or do you just wanna know for yourself?"

"Either you tell me your age, or you'll be arrested." He threatened again.

"All you have to do is cooperate and you'll walk away from here." JJ advised her.

"Seventeen." She mumbled.

"And why are you out here doing this when you should be at home studying?" Morgan asked.

"That's personal and I'd really like to not answer that one if I don't have to."

"You don't. Like I was saying before, we're with the FBI and we're looking for someone to help us as an informant back in DC. An informant is someone-" Morgan said.

"I know what an informant is." She cut him off rudely. "What kinda information are you looking for? From who?"

"We suspect someone of smuggling some things and we need you to confirm it and to get proof."

"That sounds easy enough."

"So you'll do it?" JJ asked.

"I'd like to, except I don't think I'll be able to. I work for Liam Connolly. I doubt he'd let me leave, especially with a bunch of cops."

"We can convince him. We'll buy you out if we have to." Hotch said seriously.

"What's your name?" JJ asked.

"I go by, Rose."

"No what's your real name?" Hotch asked impatiently.

"Lily." Hotch quirked his eyebrow waiting for her last name. "Byrnes."

"JJ, call Garcia and see if she has any priors, Morgan call the others and tell them we found a prostitute. We'll meet them at the park." Hotch glared at Lily.

"I've never been arrested nor had a ticket before." Lily told Hotch.

"I don't trust people like you, so you're getting checked out before we agree to use you."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"She's clean." JJ said hanging up with Garcia.

"They're on their way." Morgan ended his call.

"Good, let's go." He signaled for everyone to follow him back to the truck. Lily hesitated and looked around to see if anyone she knew was watching.

"Let's go!" Hotch yelled at her.

"No need to be an asshole." She said to herself. Hotch heard her and stopped walking. Morgan and JJ continued past him to the truck.

"What did you say?" He challenged her once she caught up with him.

"Nothing." She kept her head down.

"Next time you have something to say, say it to me, don't mumble it behind my back, got it?"

"Yes." He took off walking again.

Twenty minutes later the team met up in the park.

"This is Lily Byrnes. She's seventeen and has agreed to work with us if we can get her out of her contract with a man named Liam Connolly." JJ told the others once they arrived. They greeted her.

"So we're good? We're going to buy her out?" Prentiss asked.

"How much does Connolly normally charge to buy one of his girls?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. I know people have made offers but they never go through."

"Because of the price?" Reid asked.

"Probably." She shrugged. "Sorry guys, I've learned not to ask questions so I don't."

"That's okay, we'll let him name his price and work with that. Where can we meet him?" Morgan asked.

"1545 Landon Lane."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? There's no telling how long you'll be undercover, you can't have contact with _anyone_, and you'll still be a prostitute." JJ wanted to clarify.

"At least I'll be helping someone." Lily shrugged.

"Alright, we'll give you some money for your time and we'll see you tomorrow night. One of us will be undercover trying to buy you so don't acknowledge us; act surprised. How late will you be out here tonight?" Rossi asked.

"Until three."

He then pulled some cash from his pocket, "Here's a few hundred bucks. One of us will bring you some paperwork for you to sign before then. Hang around the park area and we'll find you."

"What kinda paperwork?"

"Confidentiality paperwork." Hotch said. Lily only nodded and with that the team left her there.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reading and following the story! Let me know what you think!

CHAPTER TWO

Around one o'clock Lily saw one of the men from earlier making his way towards her.

"Hello." He smiled with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi."

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. The team calls me Reid."

"Hi Reid, you can call me Lily." They shook hands.

"I won't get you into trouble for talking to you will I?" Reid looked around nervously.

Lily laughed. "No, if anything, I feel like I'd get you into trouble. Your boss seems like a really tough guy."

"He can be but he gets the job done. He doesn't mean anything personally." They started walking towards some picnic tables.

"I think he does with me. He has a look of disgust on his face every time he looks at me. I can't blame him though." They sat down on the tables.

"Why are you out here if you don't want to be?" There was a moment of silence before Reid realized how personal of a question that might be. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's probably really personal. I completely understand that you don't want to tell me." They both sat down on top of the picnic tables.

"It is but that's okay. Believe me, I'd much rather be studying then out here. I miss those days."

"School?" Lily nodded. "Hmm, most people don't like school except for nerds like me."

"Well I'm definitely one of those nerds." Lily laughed.

"That's awesome. What are your favorite subjects?" He couldn't help himself.

"I liked my math classes and science classes and I really liked all my history classes but my passion was my British Literature class."

"Mine too! I love to read. I have an eidetic memory, I can read over 20,000 words a minute and I have an IQ of 187." Reid was very proud of himself.

"Well I don't know about how many words I can read a minute, but I know my IQ is 164."

"A genius. Wow."

"Shocking I know. Why is someone so smart in a place like this?" Lily criticized herself.

"Don't put yourself down. You'll find a way to get out of here and we could be your ticket. You never know what the future will hold."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22."

"That's great that you've been able to accomplish so much in such a short time."

"Thank you."

"So how about that paperwork I'm supposed to sign?" Lily asked.

"Oh right." Reid started digging through his bag he still had over his shoulder.

"It's a contract. You're agreeing to work with us and if you decide to back out on your own or you betray us to McCaid, we'll arrest you for prostitution and treason."

"That's all." She mocked the seriousness of the situation.

"Also, you cannot tell anyone about this, just like Hotch said. For some reason he's being really hard on you. I think it bothers him that someone so young is out here; also, he's really uncomfortable with relying on a prostitute to break this case. It's the FBI's main priority right now, so it's all up to you."

"So there's just a little bit of pressure. Thanks." She laughed.

"Don't think about it like that. Your boss now might not notice but McCaid will definitely notice if you're nervous for some reason."

"Gotcha." She nodded. She then took the papers from him and a pen. She quickly read over the papers and signed them.

"Thanks." Reid took them and put them back in his bag. "I know you're supposed to be working, but did you want to grab a bite to eat? A midnight snack? I'm buying. I mean,…just food, nothing else…I don't mean to offend you." Reid started stuttering over his words once he realized they could have a double meaning.

"I know what you meant and sure, we can grab a bite to eat but I can pay for myself." Lily smiled.

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. What your boss gave me was way too much, so I've just been sitting here in the park all night waiting for one of you to come back. I've passed my quota per say." She laughed.

Reid laughed nervously. "Alright, where is there a good place to eat around here?"

"There's a diner on the other side of the park that's open twenty four hours."

"Perfect."

"Do you mind if I change first?" She was glad she'd brought some clothes with her.

"No, of course not. Let's go back to the truck and you can change in the back seat."

"Awesome thanks."

The two of them spent the rest of the night chatting away at the diner. Both of them felt great having someone to talk to who understood them and how their brain worked.

The next evening, Morgan was getting ready to head to the address Lily had given them.

"What's the max price we can pay?" He asked as he was tying his shoe laces.

"$15,000 but I don't want to pay that much. Get him down as low as possible." Hotch informed him.

"No problem. Anything else?" He asked grabbing his gun and badge.

"Leave those in the car. More than likely you'll be patted down. Garcia's created you a background so if he does a background check, you'll check out."

"Alright, I shall see you later." He slipped on his sunglasses and headed out of the hotel room.

Arriving at the address, he realized it was a massage therapy business. Taking a deep breath he got out of the truck and headed up to the building.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" The receptionist smiled at him.

He took his sunglasses off. "I'm looking for Liam Connolly."

"I'm sorry sir, he's out of the office, can I take a message?"

"I know he's here, tell him I want to make him an offer on one of his girls."

The receptionist wavered and looked at some men standing behind Morgan. He turned his head in time to see them nod that it was okay.

"I'll let him know." She rushed off through a set of closed doors next to the two men who looked like body guards.

Morgan only had to wait a few minutes before the girl came back out and told him he could enter.

"Thank you." He smiled. Walking into the office, he took a good admiring look around. He wanted to show Connolly that he was impressed with his things.

"Maria tells me you want to buy one of my girls. Who are you?" The man didn't move from his seat behind his desk.

"My name is Anthony Riley." Morgan held out his hand for the man to shake. "I came out here on business, and then thought I might make some purchases for my other business, if you know what I mean?"

"Aye, I do. What kind of girl are you looking for? What's your price range?"

"I'm looking for someone young. My girls are getting older and I need someone young that the clients will like."

"What age? I have girls as young as eighteen."

"Eighteen? Hmm do you have photos of them or are they here so I can take a look at them?" Liam pulled out a binder from his desk.

"Here, that's all of my girls. Best girl to worst."

Morgan started looking through the pages for Lily's picture. He found a couple girls that he pretended to be interested in but Liam turned down his offers. On the last page he finally found Lily's picture.

"What about her?"

"You don't want her."

"How come?"

"She's seventeen and very inexperienced."

"I'm good at training. How much for her?"

"She's underage and not worth the trouble anymore. I'll sell her cheap; how's $7000 sound?"

"I have to ask, what's wrong with her? Ok, she's underage but if she's that bad why would you keep her?" Morgan questioned.

"It's not that she's bad, she's just not up to par with the other girls in their late teens and early twenties. She's not a pretty as the others. She's good at what she does, don't get me wrong, but she won't be given a chance to prove herself. She's underage and the guys like the allure of innocence. Once that's gone she's gone. Plus she has a lot of emotional baggage. So the fact you're willing to buy her now, I'm willing to sell her cheap."

"Consider her sold! I know she'll sell well in Miami." Morgan grinned and shook hands with Liam.

Liam called out, "Rob!"

Rob walked into the room. "Sir?" He questioned.

"Go get Rose back in here." Liam ordered. Rob nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with Lily.

"Pack your bags, you've just been sold. You're going to Miami."

Lily didn't have to pretend to be shocked. She didn't know anything about Miami.

She glanced at Morgan but directed her question to Liam. "Miami? Why there?"

"This is Anthony Riley. He's here to do some buying for the Miami area. He just bought you." Lily feigned a hurt look but kept her mouth shut.

"Head home and pack your shit and leave." Liam said waving his hand in a dismissing motion.

"Um, can I finish tonight first?" Lily asked pleadingly to Liam.

"You do not belong to me anymore." Liam said turning toward Morgan.

Morgan then turned to Lily. "We have a plane to catch first thing in the morning."

"I can still work tonight. Make you one last profit. It doesn't make any sense for me to _not_ do it. I'd just be sitting around doing nothing anyways, so why not?" Lily shrugged and smiled.

"You know, she does have a point." Liam turned to Morgan.

"I get 75% of her sales."

Liam chuckled. "20%."

"Hell no! Like you said, she's mine. At least 70%."

"30%." Lily watched as they went back and forth negotiating.

Finally, they settled on 60% for Morgan and 40% for Liam. After all she did belong to Morgan now.

"I'll be back here at 1:30 am to pick you up." Morgan told Lily. She nodded and left the room.

"I'll make sure she's back here in time."

Morgan pulled out a large roll of cash. "Here's $3500 for now. You'll get the other $3500 when I pick her up." The men shook hands and Morgan left.

A little while later Morgan was back at the hotel with the team.

"How'd it go?" Hotch asked immediately.

"Really good. He doesn't suspect anything."

"Where is she then?" Prentiss asked.

"She convinced Connolly to let her spend one last night here."

"What? That wasn't part of the plan. Why didn't you make her leave Morgan?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Because man, she needed to convince him that she didn't really want to leave him and that her loyalty was still to him. I would have preferred her to come with me too but she did what she had to do." Reid opened his mouth to say something but JJ beat him to it.

"Do you find her trustworthy?" JJ asked looking at Morgan, then around at the rest of the group. Hotch quirked his eyebrows and watched everyone's reactions. He thinks Lily can be a trustworthy person but he doesn't trust criminals and others like her so he's being cautious.

"I think she is. She's obviously been hurt by someone and it's caused her to have the kind of life she's living." Reid quickly stuck up for her.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens. She knows the risks and she knows what will happen to her if she breaks the rules." Hotch determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! Here's the newest chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Right at 1:30 in the morning, Morgan was knocking on Liam's office door.

"Come in." Liam himself answered the door.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked looking around for her.

"First, the rest of my money." Liam sat down behind his desk.

"You'll get it when I get her." Liam glared at him but nodded.

"She hasn't arrived back yet. The girls don't always get back right on time so I give them a 15 minute leeway." Liam gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat." Morgan sat down in the offered chair and they waited.

1:45 rolled around and still no word from Lily.

Finally, a little after two, there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in!" Liam bellowed. He was beyond pissed and Morgan could see that. He knew he'd have to do something before this man does.

Slowly the door opened and Lily walked in. She held her head down and shut the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Morgan yelled at her. She just kept her head down.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"If you're told a specific time, I expect you to be here. I don't know how he ran things," he gestured to Liam. "But I won't allow it. And I have my own ways of beating it out of you." Morgan stood up. He threw down the rest of the money he owed to Liam on his desk; he didn't care about the profit he was to get. Turning to Lily he grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the office.

"Where are your things?" He asked. Lily pointed to a backpack by the front door.

"Let's go." Morgan grabbed her bag and kept pulling her until they reached the car.

Opening her door, he pushed her into the front seat. As he walked around he could see Liam watching out of his office window. Climbing in to the SUV he turned to Lily and slapped her across the face.

Lily gasped and held her hand to her face.

"Next time you say you're going to be some place at a certain time, I expect to you be there at that time!" Morgan yelled at her while starting the truck and pulling away.

Liam closed the curtain with a grin on his face.

Once they were a couple miles away Morgan pulled over into a vacant parking lot of a shopping plaza.

"I'm sorry. Liam was watching so I had to do something. Let me see." His tone of voice completely different than a few minutes ago. He pulled her hand down from her face. Even in the dark Morgan could see the bright red hand print across her cheek.

"Damn! I didn't mean to do it that hard. As soon as we get back to the hotel I'll get you some ice to put on that." Lily didn't say anything. Morgan turned the truck around and headed towards the hotel.

Twenty minutes later he was parking at the hotel.

"Come on. Let's get you some ice for that." Morgan grabbed her bag for her and got out of the truck. Lily followed behind him.

"We're on the eleventh floor; I hope you don't mind elevators." Morgan tried to joke as they walked into the elevator. Lily didn't react. She was too busy worrying about seeing the others again and the pain on her face.

Soon the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

"I wanna stop and get you some ice first." Morgan headed towards the ice machine. He grabbed a bucket and filled it half way with ice.

"You're going to be staying with me in room 1142 but first we're going to Hotch and Reid's room."

Morgan knocked on the door reading 1144. A second later JJ opened the door.

"Finally! Hotch was getting ready to head out to find you guys." Morgan walked in and went straight to the bathroom to grab a towel to put the ice in; the girls followed.

"What happened?" JJ asked when Lily moved her hand to put the ice on her face.

"I hit her."

"You what?" Reid asked coming into the bathroom. Hotch was right behind him.

"I had to hit her. Liam was watching and before she arrived he was getting agitated because she was late. I'm sure if I wasn't there he'd have hit her himself. I had to play the part. I didn't mean to hit her that hard." Hotch pulled her hand away to look at it.

"You'll be fine. You'll probably be a little tender but there's no reason to make a big deal out of it. Now," He walked out of the bathroom and stood where everyone in the bedroom and the bathroom could hear and see him. "We have to catch a flight home at eight in the morning which means we are up at six. Everyone needs to go to bed."

"Will you be okay?" Reid asked Lily.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Prentiss, Rossi and JJ headed for the door.

"Goodnight everyone." Prentiss said.

"We should head to our room." Morgan said. Lily nodded.

"If you'd rather stay here you can." Reid offered.

"Reid! Come on." Hotch called out to Reid from the hallway.

"It's okay, I'll stay with Morgan." Lily gave Reid a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Come on baby." Morgan guided her out of the bathroom. As they passed Hotch, Lily took a chance and glanced up at him. She quickly adverts her eyes when she sees him glaring at her.

In the morning Lily woke up to a banging on the door.

"MORGAN! LILY! GET UP!" Hotch yelled through the door.

Groaning Morgan rolled out of bed and towards the door.

"We're up." He grumbled rubbing his eye and opening the door.

"Where is she?" Hotch asked looking over Morgan's shoulder. He could see Lily still in bed with her back to him. "LILY! Out of bed now!" He ordered. She still didn't move.

"Morgan we don't have time for this. Get her up and both of you need to be ready to leave in an hour." Hotch gave him one of his looks.

"We'll be there." Hotch then left and moved onto the next door to wake JJ and Prentiss up.

Two hours later the group was leaving the airport and heading to the hanger their private jet was located in. Once they arrived, everyone started boarding the plane.

"Reid, Morgan, hold back." Hotch stopped them from walking up the stairs to get on the plane. "I need to talk to Lily so I want you guys to give us some space while on the plane." He said pointedly towards Reid.

"No problem." Morgan nodded and walked onto the plane.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Reid asked defensively.

"I have to talk to her about the case Reid. Why are you questioning me?" Hotch gave him one of his glares.

"I'm just looking out for her. All you guys seem to want to do is punish her; maybe with the exception of Morgan."

"Reid, if you want to make friends with her, that's your choice, though I'd highly advise against it. She's an informant and that's how she's going to be treated. I'm not going to give her any special treatment."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want her to be treated like a human being. You look at her like she's trash. She can't help the situation she got herself into."

"You don't know that." Hotch said trying to get Reid to understand.

"We're profilers Hotch. In the time I've spent with her, I can tell that this life isn't hers. She shows resentment toward what she does."

"She'll have to learn to hide it then. We're done discussing this." He finalized what he was saying by giving Reid a look then walking onto the plane.

Hotch headed towards the back of the plane to work on paperwork and Reid sat down next to Lily on one of the couch. Morgan and Emily were listening to their iPods, JJ was busy on the phone with another PD wanting the team to help them on a case, and Rossi was laid back with his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked turning toward Lily.

"Nervous, kinda excited but that could just be the nerves." She tried to laugh.

"Don't be nervous. You know it's going undercover for us as a prostitute. Same thing you're doing here, except we need you to get some information for us.

"I'm not really that nervous about that. I'm more nervous about your boss." She turned and looked at Hotch. He was scowling at her, so she turned back around.

"Ignore him. I don't know why he's acting like this. He did say he wants to talk to you though."

"He does? Why?" Lily has an alarmed, worried look on her face.

"He needs to finish telling you the details of the case and tell you specifically what we're looking for."

"Can't you tell me that?"

"I could but he's the Unit Chief so it's his job." Reid shrugged. "He's not really that bad though. He likes to come across as a hard ass but like I said, he's not that bad."

"I just don't like guys like him, like that." Lily adverted her eyes from Reid's.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around guys like that my entire life."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't like talking about it but I feel like I can trust you." She looked around the plane again; everyone was still busy doing the same things. "Long story short, my parents are very religious and they found me lying down in bed with a boy. Even though we were just friends and we were watching a movie, they freaked out."

"But they're religious so they misinterpreted the situation."

"Exactly! I tried to explain everything to them but they told me to leave the house. I tried going back but they wouldn't listen to me. They said that no daughter of theirs was going to whore herself around. I had $273 and I wanted to get away so I bought a train ticket. It got me as far as Arizona and that's where I've been for the last year. Well, next month will be a year."

"That's not that long of a time period. I thought you'd been out here at least a couple of years."

"Is that a good thing?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, you got lucky. Statistically, most girls are out there eight to nine years before they can even think of getting off the streets."

"I don't know if or when I would have been able to leave if you guys hadn't come around. Thank you for that by the way."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to working with you. I find you fascinating. I love the team but I can't really have intellectual conversations with them without having to explain myself every time. You understand me and challenge me. I find it intriguing." Reid grinned.

"Well thank you." Lily blushed.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um," Lily froze up again. She looked around the plane. No one seemed to be paying attention to them. Everyone was either sleeping or listening to their iPod with the exception of Hotch. He looked to be on a business call.

"You pretty much know everything." She shrugged.

"What kind of music do you like? Movies? Books?"

"Music is country, definitely! I can listen to anything but I prefer country. I'm not huge on TV. I like all 'The Mummy' movies, 'Fast & Furious' movies and 'National Treasure' movies. That's it really. Books, I love to read!" Lily had a huge grin on her face. "I used to tell people I like historical novels, but that was only partly true. I'm not a girly girl or a tomboy. I'm right in the middle. I hate to admit it but my favorite kinda books are historical romance novels." She put her head in her hands and blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I've read a few. They're definitely for girls so I don't enjoy them that much. My mom used to teach literature. I can see if she has any classics she can recommend for you."

"Really? That'd be great! Back home my friend and I had read all the historical romance novels at our town library. They even knew us by name. It was kinda bad." They both laughed.

About that time Hotch walked over.

"Lily, can I talk to you in the back please?"

She glanced at Reid. He nodded and smiled.

Lily followed Hotch to the back of the plane.

"Sit down." He pointed to the chair across the table from him. She did as she was told. "We've told you the basics of what you have to do. Now I'm going to tell you everything. After we land and everything is in order, Morgan's going to take you to an apartment we've rented. You'll spend the night there. Then the next afternoon he'll take you to McCaid. You will have to do anything you can to get him to let you into his group of girls. This is a matter of national security. He's smuggling girls, drugs, and most importantly weapons into the country. We can prove he's smuggling girls and drugs but we can't prove he's smuggling weapons. That's what we want to catch him on. He's one of the top guys in the IRA from Ireland. You'll still be a prostitute except now your objective is to get information. Don't worry about money. Your apartment will be paid for by the FBI. You will need money to survive though so keep that in mind. We're going to have random meetings as well. You won't know when or where they'll be but it'll be either with Reid, Morgan or me. Any questions or concerns yet?"

"How dangerous is this guy?"

"If he finds out you're an informant, very dangerous, he'll kill you. If you keep your mouth shut and cover your tracks, you'll be fine."

"You guys didn't wanna try to send in one of your own agents? Why trust someone like me?"

"We did, he killed them."

Lily's eyes widened and mouthed an 'Oh'. "Anything else I need to know?"

"If you turn on us or back out on your own accord, you'll be arrested and charged with prostitution and anything else I can get you on." Hotch glared at her. "Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded hesitantly.

"When we land, before Morgan takes you to the apartment, you'll come with the team back to Quantico. You'll meet with the Section Chief Director Erin Strauss. She wants to talk to you." Lily nodded.

"Are we done now?" She asked timidly.

"No, I want you to tell me how you're going to get McCaid to accept you."

"I was just going to wait and see what he wants." She shrugged.

"That's unacceptable. You need to have a plan. If you don't have one you need to say so." He barked at her.

"I don't have one." She shied away.

"Think of one. You'll have to tell me and Strauss when we get there." With that he got up and went back to the desk he was sitting at earlier and Lily went back to sitting next to Reid.

"Everything okay?" He asked setting his book down.

"Yeah. I have to meet with your Section Chief and your boss said that I have to have a plan for how I'm going to get McCaid to let me into his group."

"You don't have an idea?"

"All those kinda guys are different. I've seen different ones at Liam's. I won't know what he's like until I meet him. I could come up with a plan based off of what I've heard about him but it might not be what I actually do. It depends on him. You know what I mean?"

Reid nodded. "Explain that to Hotch and Strauss when you have your meeting."

"Do you think they'll understand?"

"Yes."

The meeting with Strauss went over well. Lily was scared and nervous but she did well. Strauss approved of her. She signed some waivers saying that the FBI will not be held responsible if something happens to her out there. She was warned time and time again that she is to have no contact with anyone except for McCaid and his people.

After the meeting Morgan took her to the apartment. It was a hole in the wall. It was so dirty and disgusting she told him she'd rather sleep on the street. There were bugs and rats in the room also. He told her that she is to sleep here and not move residences unless it's to move in with McCaid's other girls.

Before Morgan left for the night, he gave her a couple hundred bucks. As soon as he left she went to the local grocery store and bought some cleaning products and then spent the night cleaning and thinking about how she was going to handle the next day.

Around one in the afternoon Morgan showed up to take her to McCaid.

"Are you ready?" He looked around and noticed that she cleaned.

"Yep." She grabbed her purse.

She followed him out to a pimped out Escalade. She laughed.

"You guys had to stereotype the role didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The truck. Could you scream pimp any louder?" She laughed.

"We did our research. It's what most the guys in Miami drive. By the way, instead of being from Scottsdale, you're from Miami." They climbed into the truck. "And this time my name is Joe Edwards. And Garcia put in a fake background for you. While undercover your name will be Sally Adams."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"We're going to try to meet up with you after two to three weeks, unless we're out on a case, then we'll meet up with you when we get back."

"Okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, especially since your boss told me the last people that went in here undercover were killed."

"Don't worry about that. They'll be outside and I'll be inside. I have a gun on me. That's normal for someone in my position anyways so they won't be surprised."

"Oh good." She said sarcastically.

The rest of the drive went by in silence.

"Here goes everything." Lily said climbing out of the SUV once they reached the strip club where McCaid spent his time during the day.

"What can I do for you?" A man at the front door asked.

"I'm here to talk to McCaid about doing some business." Morgan nodded behind him to Lily.

The man looked Lily over. "We're not hiring right now."

"Come on man. I came all the way up here from Miami. At least give me a chance to meet him and let him see what she has to offer."

"No, but if you want to go down the road and try 'Happy's', you might have better luck there. It's about a mile down on the left."

"They're hiring?" Morgan verified he was catching the man's subtle message.

"That's the kind of place for you and your girl."

"Thanks man." They left and headed in the direction of Happy's.

"Hotch, he's not here. We're going down to a strip club called 'Happy's'."

"Okay, take your time. He's probably called McCaid by now to let him know you're on your way. I want to try to get us repositioned around the building before you guys get there."

"Okay." Morgan ended the call.

Ten minutes later Morgan was pulling into the parking lot of Happy's. When they got to the door they were let in right away.

"I'm here to talk to McCaid." He told the man that let them in.

"I'll take you to him." They followed the man upstairs to a private sitting area. When they walked in they saw about ten men and a couple of girls scattered around the room. "Mr. McCaid, visitors." The man pointed behind him.

"What can I do for you?" McCaid asked Morgan.

"I was hoping we could do some business." Morgan nodded to Lily again. Same as the last guy, McCaid checked her out.

"Why should I hire her?"

"She knows what she's doing. Look at her she's smoking hot. I made close to a thousand off of her a week but that was because she only worked three nights a week. And she's young. She'll help pull in the younger guys."

"How old is she? She looks like she's twelve."

"She's seventeen right now. She'll be eighteen in a couple of months. I had no problem with her age when she was in Miami. She knows how to disappear when cops show up. She's never been caught or questioned."

"She's too young." He waved them away. The man that brought them in started to escort them out.

"Wait man, can't we discuss this?"

"There's nothing to discuss."

"I can show you what I can do." Lily stepped up.

"Show me? How?" He asked skeptically.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simon," He pointed to a man across the room. "Let's see you in action."

Lily knew it would be difficult to perform in a room full of people but she was up for the challenge. "Okay." She walked over to the man named Simon. She looked him in the eye and kept eye contact with him as she bent down. She quickly undid his belt and jeans and got to work. Within no time Simon was finished.

"That was less than three minutes." Morgan told McCaid while shaking his head in shame at Simon.

"What is your name?" He asked Morgan.

"Edwards, Joe Edwards." Morgan held his hand out for McCaid to shake. McCaid just looked at him as though he was beneath him.

"And your name?" McCaid turned to Lily. She was back to standing behind Morgan.

"Rose."

"Your real name?" He cocked his head to the side.

She pretended to look nervous and glanced at Morgan. "It's Sally Adams."

Neither Morgan nor Lily missed the man sneaking out of the room, presumably to run their background checks.

"Mr. Edwards, how much are you looking to sell your girl for?"

"Well she's obviously very good. How about twenty thousand?" Morgan knew it was way over priced but he knew he had to look ignorant.

McCaid laughed. "Get real. I wouldn't buy any girl for that amount of money."

"How about fifteen?"

"Try ten."

"Cash?" Morgan asked.

"Of course." The man that left the room returned and nodded to McCaid.

"Deal."

"Let me go get the money." McCaid nodded to a man standing by the door.

A few minutes later the man arrived with a duffle bag he dropped at Morgan's feet.

"There's your money. Count it if you like." Morgan bent down and opened the bag. He quickly sifted through the money to check for transmitters. He didn't find any but that doesn't mean there still isn't one somewhere in the bag.

"It looks good. I trust you." He stood back up. He shook hands with McCaid.

"Nice doing business with you."

"Same here." Morgan grinned. He then turned and left the room leaving Lily behind with McCaid and his men. He felt bad to leave her with such men but he knew it was the job.

He went out to his truck, threw the money in the back seat and headed to a hotel on the bad side of town. He didn't want to go anywhere near Quantico in case there was a tracker. He'd seen Hotch following a few car lengths back. He guessed the others must have gone back to Quantico. Once he got to the hotel he dumped everything out of the bag. Once everything was out of the bag, he found a tracker on the bottom between the material of the bag. He didn't find anything else, but he wasn't going to stop until he checked each individual bill himself.

A couple hours later he was done. He left the bag behind and put the money in the trash bags from the hotel. He then put them in the truck and took off to Quantico.

"Is there anyone following me?" He called Hotch knowing that he'd been watching.

"No one. You can do a few turns if you like."

"Okay, see you in a few."

A couple weeks later Lily was getting home from a long night of working. McCaid was making her work every night and the men out here were a lot more physical. She felt exhausted.

The first thing she did when she got in was take a shower. She couldn't stand the feel of those men on her any longer then she had to. Once she got out she dried herself off then walked to her dresser in her room.

She didn't notice someone else in the room until he spoke.

"Hurry up and get dressed we have business to discuss."

She jumped and screamed before turning around. Hotch was sitting at her desk.

"Holy shit! You scared me to death!" She yelled at him. She adjusted her towel to make sure it was closed.

"Get dressed." He told her again. She grabbed some clothes then went in the bathroom to change.

"Found out anything yet?" He asked as soon as she left the bathroom.

"No. He only talks to me about how much money he wants me to bring him that night, how many "John's" I should be averaging. Just prostitution stuff."

"He hasn't introduced you to any of his girls? Taken you to his house?"

"No." She hung her head.

"Those are the kind of things I told you to get done by our first meeting." He scolded her.

"I know. I'm still trying to get a feel for him. I promise, by our next meeting I'll have done that. I'm trying."

"Not hard enough." He stood up and left her apartment. She felt bad; him and his team had saved her, even though she's doing the same thing now, she still felt saved. They'd given her a place to stay, which she didn't have before. She felt like she was letting them down, especially Hotch. She would give anything to get him to like her. Next time, she'd be sure to have what he wanted and more. Hopefully that would please him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. Life got in the way. Anyways, here's the newest chapter of my story! Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day, Lily made sure to follow through with her job by arriving to work early. She sat down at a makeup area and turned to the girl to the right of her.

"My names Lily, what's yours?" she smiled.

The girl set down her hair straightener and turned towards Lily. "My name is Raven. I've seen you around a couple of times. You're new right?"

"I am. I'm still trying to get a feel of everything here. It's not like Miami at all. McCaid has a lot of demands for his girls." She gave a quiet chuckle. Raven laughed too.

"He does, but once he gets to know you and trust you, it won't be so bad." Raven turned back to fixing her hair. "So are you performing tonight or are you scheduled to go out?"

Following Raven's lead, Lily started fixing her hair as well. "I'm just performing. I never get scheduled to go out, just last minute people who show up wanting sex."

"How long have you been here?" Raven asked surprised glancing at her.

"A couple of weeks."

"And you still don't have clients?"

"Um, no. Is that bad?"

"It just means McCaid doesn't trust you for some reason." Raven looked at her suspiciously before turning back to the mirror. "You're not a cop or something are you? Because if you are, I'd advise you to leave now. There was a cop here a while ago and when McCaid found out he killed him."

"Hell no! I'm definitely not a cop!" Lily laughed. "I don't want anything to do with them. Could there be another reason?"

"Maybe he's just nervous after the cop. You're the first new person he's hired since then."

"Any suggestions on how I can get him to trust me?"

"Just work hard. If you bust your ass and earn a shit load of money for him, then he'll take notice." Raven laughed putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Noted. So Raven, where are you from?" Lily asked. She knew she had to get as much information about everyone as she could. The more information she had the easier it would be to track the people working for McCaid. Plus for all Lily knew, Raven could be his right hand woman. She didn't believe Raven was, but you never know.

"I'm from Florida."

"Me too. Like I said, I'm from Miami, where in Florida are you from?"

"The Orlando area. I moved up here when I was 18 and I've been here for three years now."

"I'm 17 almost 18. I was born in Troy, Alabama but moved to Miami when I was a kid and been there until a couple weeks ago when my pimp brought me here."

"That's probably why McCaid doesn't give you clients. Once you turn 18 he'll probably have a list of clients for you. He's a very cautious man." Raven touched up her makeup before standing up. "Good luck tonight." She said before walking away.

Lily stayed where she was and finished getting ready for the night.

Around 3 all the girls were getting off stage and making their way back to the dressing area.

Lily noticed a bunch of the girls grouped together towards the back door. She never showered here at work so she quickly changed back into her normal clothes, grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"Hey Lily!" She heard someone call. Looking across the parking lot she saw Raven waving at her. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to get more info, she walked over to her. "A few of us are going out to breakfast, did you wanna join us?" Lily looked around at the other girls. They all seemed friendly enough so she agreed.

Breakfast was uneventful. She didn't really learn anything new. Most of the girls either talked about how much they hated their client that night or about an upcoming event at McCaid's house. When Lily tried to ask about it, the girls were quick to change the subject. Otherwise, she got along with the girls really well. She felt very accomplished as she climbed into bed that morning.

* * *

The rest of the week went the same way. Lily would arrive to work early and spend the time getting to know the different girls. There were six girls in the clique; the other girls seemed to stay away from them. Lily felt these were the girls that she needed to befriend to make her way into McCaid's house.

Becoming friends with the girls was the best thing Lily could do. Before she knew it, she started getting clients of her own. She didn't know which one of them said anything or who they said something to, but it worked. Lily was getting more and more of the higher paid clients.

After about a month Lily finally received her first invite to the house to join the girls for one of McCaid's parties. She was so excited that she got an invite that she practically danced her entire way home.

She let out a little scream when she opened the door and saw someone sitting on her bed. Instead of Hotch this time it was Reid.

"I wish you guys would stop sneaking in here." She threw down her bag next to the door.

He ignored her rant. "Tell me you have some information. Hotch is ready to take you off this if you don't have anything."

Lily sat down on the bed next to him. "Hotch wanted me to meet McCaid's girls, I did. He wanted me to get invited back to the house. I was. I'm going there tomorrow night instead of spending the night dancing in the club or out with clients so I'm happy about that. I've actually made a friend with one of the girls. Her name is Raven. I didn't get a last name and I doubt if that's her real name. She's really nice though. She's twenty-one and from Florida. The other girls are nice too but Raven is definitely a friend."

"I'll see what we can find out about her."

"She's not his head girl but she's one of the ones he has with him most of the time. I think by staying close to her I can make my way up to him."

He nodded. "I agree. Anything else?"

"No, I've overheard them talking about the drugs he has coming in but I haven't seen them or heard anything about weapons. Maybe tomorrow while I'm there I'll over hear or see something." Lily shrugged.

"Don't be too obvious or eager to find anything out. Don't do anything to blow your cover. Considering it's only been six weeks I think you're doing great."

"Thanks." Lily turned and smiled at him.

"Did you want to go get some breakfast?" Reid asked. Even though they'd only talked a few times, he actually missed the conversations he had with her.

"I probably shouldn't leave the apartment. I don't want to take a chance of one of McCaid's men seeing me with a man. I don't wanna risk McCaid thinking I'm trying to make extra money on the side without him knowing."

"Smart, I didn't think about that."

"I have some things to make pancakes and bacon here if you want?" She stood up off the bed and made her way to the kitchen area.

"Sure." He followed behind her.

She pulled the pancake mix out of the cupboard, and grabbed milk and eggs from the frig.

"Here, you sit I'll cook. You've been awake all night." Reid offered taking out some bowls from the cabinet.

"That's okay. You're a guest in my apartment I'm treating you to breakfast." She grinned at him.

"How about we both cook?" He joined her in getting things set up for pancakes.

The next couple of hours were spent cooking, talking, laughing, and watching TV.

"I'm going to go. Hotch is probably waiting on me to hear about what you've found out. Plus you're falling asleep on me." Reid laughed getting off the couch. Lily was curled up on the other end with her eyes half closed.

"Thanks for staying with me. It's nice to have a real person to talk to where I'm not lying the entire time."

"No problem. I'll try to be the one to come next time too." He hugged her then left her apartment.

* * *

The next day Lily was leaving her apartment to head to Happy's when she noticed Raven waiting outside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lily asked walking up to her.

"We're going to McCaid's. You don't need to go to the club tonight. When you're invited to McCaid's, he sends a car to pick you up." That was when Lily noticed the Lincoln Town Car behind Raven. She opened the door and signaled for Lily to climb in.

"How did you know where I lived?" She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew Reid was there that morning and hoped he wasn't caught sneaking out of her place.

"I didn't know where you lived until tonight. McCaid knows everything about his girls. If you think you can hide something from him you're wrong." Raven laughed. Lily laughed too just so she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"So what happens at McCaid's house that's so special to get invited to?"

"He only allows for a select few of us to go back to his place. We're the ones he knows he can trust. We've all been putting in a good word for you and here you are. He does listen to us. He's actually a nice guy. He's not an asshole like some of the other girls at the club thinks he is. Like I said, he actually listens to his people. If a guy treats us wrong all we have to do is tell him and he makes sure they don't bother us again."

Lily shivered knowing what that meant.

"Tonight though is just a meeting with some of his biggest business partners and potential clients. Another words, it's a boring business meeting. There's gonna be alcohol, dinner, and more alcohol. We're there for enjoyment. If any of his partners or potential clients wants to, they can have anyone of us for the night."

"So it's the same thing as before except we're in front of McCaid and its worse because if we screw up something, then he can lose a client."

"Exactly, so don't mess up." Raven smiled at her. Lily looked out the window of the car. She didn't want to do this but knew she had to. This was make-it or break-it time for her. If she could impress McCaid tonight she knew she was in. If she screwed things up, then it was all over. She'd go back to the team and have to tell them she failed and she'd end up in jail.

"We're here." Raven woke her from her thoughts. Looking around she noticed a huge brick wall around the property and a long driveway. Once they made it to the house Lily was amazed by the size. The car stopped and Raven climbed out with Lily right behind her.

"Hope you're ready for this." Raven laughed.

"Not really, but let's go." Lily laughed and followed her up to the house. This is it, she thought walking through the doors.


End file.
